twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Grimm
Mr. Grimm is a character in the Twisted Metal Series, he is the Grim Reaper and incidentally his bike is also called Mr. Grimm. Following to Twisted Metal, Mr.Grimm became the Grim Reaper only 100 years ago and Calypso has been the only one able to elude him. Also, it seems Calypso made some sort of "deal" with him. Twisted Metal The driver of this bad bike is a collector of sorts, a man on a mission. If this mysterious driver wins he will claim the one item that has eluded his collection for years. Character Info "A collector of sorts, Tonight, he will claim the one item that has eluded him for years..." Vehicle: '''Mr.Grimm "A fast, highly maneuverable chopper built to go the distance. Besides handling, this vehicle carries a weapon 'from the other side'." '''Special Weapon: 'Screaming Soul' Summons a spirit from "the other side" that is directly thrown in front blasting anything on its path. Twisted Metal 2 A ravenous creature of the night, Mr. Grimm exists only to feed off the souls of the unwary. Intent on causing the end of all the world, Mr. Grimm is helping Armageddon along by joining the tournament. Character Bio You live off food. I live off souls. Souls like yours to be exact. When I win this contest, you and everyone else are gonna be my seven course meal. You see, when I win, I'm taking destruction and doom to a new whole level. Twisted Metal 3 Mr. Grimm is the Grim Reaper, a.k.a. Death. He rides on a highly modified hog with a sidecar that his top demon occasionally co-pilots. Character Bio My hunger for souls is now insationable. I've had my fill of mortals. Now I want to feast on the darkest, most powerful soul ever imaginable. I will become all-powerful! There will be no escaping my wrath. Let the world beware! Special Weapon: '''Screaming Soul, a giant skull that shoots out from the front of his bike and smacks into his enemies with a hellish explosion. Twisted Metal 4 Mr. Grimm returns to the game. He is called Cpt. Grimm and rides a 4 wheeled pirate ship. His parrot does the talking. Character Bio "Revenge! Revenge! Revenge! That clown soul will bang up on the captain's hook!" '''Special Weapon: Cannon - Captain Grimm shoots a fiery cannon ball that sets fire to and damages heavily any opponent. Twisted Metal: Black "It's amazing the things you'll do to survive." - Mr. Grimm Unlike his previous incarnations, in Black, Mr. Grimm is not the Grim Reaper, but rather a Vietnam War veteran who wears a human skull as a helmet. He has extremely high control, speed, and special ratings, but a very low armor rating. His special attack is a scythe which explodes upon impact. Mr. Grimm and his friend Benny were drafted into the army and shipped to Vietnam in 1971. During a fight, Benny was severely wounded. While Grimm tried to help his friend, they were found by a Vietnamese soldier and captured, being tossed into a 25-foot pit. An advisor to the Vietnamese kept them locked there, taking pleasure in watching the men starve. The advisor told Grimm that if he wanted to survive, he needed to eat. Grimm understood what the advisor wass implying: he wanted to see Grimm cannibalize his dying friend, and dropped a knife in the hole so Grimm could do the deed. After a week of being in the pit with no food and untreated bullet wounds, Benny died. Grimm was finally forced to cave in and eat his dead friend, believing Ben would have understood his choice. As a sort of deranged memento, he took Ben's skull and wore it as a helmet. Two weeks later, he was rescued. However, a few of the GIs attempted to remove his helmet; Grimm killed four of them in retaliation before he was finally subdued. He was sent back to America and placed in Blackfield Asylum. Thirty years later, Calypso visited him, giving him the chance to take revenge on the "man who stole his sanity" by entering his contest. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl He is a disturbed boy who is obsessed with Halloween! He enters the contest seeking the portal to Halloweenland, and the mystical place where it's Halloween every day of the year! Special Weapon: '''Fires two homing pumpkins that explode when hitting a vehicle. Twisted Metal: Head-on Mr. Grimm decides to enter the tournament as a chance for someone to be the grim reaper. It is reveled he is 26 years old when he died. '''Special Weapon: Screaming Soul- Launches a flaming skull. It only fires straight. Endings *'Twisted Metal:' I am the winner, you say. And YOU are my prize! You point your hand towards Calypso, revealing that the arm under your leather jacket is nothing more than dirty white bone. In an instant, Calypso recognizes you. NO! NO! It's not time! he screams. But it is time, and you know it. Finally, after 100 years of trying, you are able to capture the one soul that has eluded you since you took the position as the Grim Reaper. As you speed off into the LA night, you feel as good as a collector of souls can feel. But the feeling is short lived. There is work to be done...always more work. *'Twisted Metal 2:' *'Twisted Metal 3:' His wish is to eat Calypso's "soul." Calypso agrees to grant the wish and feed Mr. Grimm his "sole" by kicking him in the face. *'Twisted Metal 4:' Cpt. Grimm challenges Sweet Tooth to a sword duel. When they jump up into the air, Sweet Tooth manages to kill the parrot. *'Twisted Metal: Black:' After winning the Twisted Metal tourmanent, Mr. Grimm's desire for vengenance was granted by Calypso and a "reunion" with the advisor responsible for his madness. He found him tied to a chair in front of a table with a plate and silverware on it and a hatchet propped against the side, commenting that Calypso had given him a "bonus": "dinner for one." In his narration, he states that as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had developed a "special craving...for human flesh." It can be assumed he cannibalized the body of the advisor just as he had done to his friend thirty years prior. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' As promise, Calypso gives him the portal to Halloweenland. Mr. Grimm ran in, even though Calypso warned him that once he entered, he can't leave! On the other side of the portal, Mr. Grimm gets eaten by the monsters and Calypso kicks the portal down, knowing that he wasn't lying! *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' He was sick and tired of collecting souls knowing the hunger burns him and is out of control. His wish: "I don't want to be the reaper of souls anymore. For my prize, I wanted to turn someone else into the dark collector so I may live a human life." '' Hearing this, Calypso transforms Mr. Grimm into his 26 year old self (according to the profile) and turns a little girl into the second grimm reaper. Happy to be free, Mr. Grimm jumps for joy, ran across the street and was smashed by an oncoming truck. We all know what happened next. Trivia *Since he is the Grim Reaper, he should technically be the strongest character in the game(or the 2nd,seeing as how Minion is a demon). *His attack is called '''Screaming Soul.' *He was based on Ghost Rider, a Marvel character. Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 4 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Characters